Kanaya's College Days
by Deadwr3n
Summary: Kanaya is the last of her kind, and she has managed to get into a human college. Basically a humanstuck au where Kanaya is still a troll... lots and lots of Rosemary, rated teen for later chapters but i may have to raise it.


Humanstuck au, exept for kanaya, who is the last of her species attending college in england...

Okay, kanaya, deep breaths, you can hide your horns beneath your hair and pass of your skin as normal with thee right makeup. This place is nice. They promised to take care of you, and with your inteligence you can easily get by here. People should be nice. Sure, you've never had any face to face contact with humans before, but you're sure they'll be hospitable to you.

Okay Kanaya, you've got English Lit first for an hour and a half, you've got this. Make some friends and study hard, these two years will pass quickly for you if you do.

Room W323, so... west wing? third floor? maybe... Kanaya, climbed up the stairs to where she was sure her lesson would be, and reached her floor, only to be greeted by a hallway full of doors branching off to multiple classrooms. Just read the room numbers next to the doors and you'll be fine, Kanaya.

Kanaya opened the door and meekly called out 'English Lit?' The Teacher, a young woman that looked not a day bast twenty five invited her in, gesturing a seat next to a blonde girl in gothic lolita dress sat with a large tome in front of her.

'Hello class, I'm Calliope, and I'll be your teacher for english lit for the next two years,' she said with a smile.

The class all said hello in return and they spent a moment in total silence before the Calliope spoke again.

'Okay, sice I don't know any of your names I'll ask you all to do a short icebreaker task for you all to get to know each other. If you agree with the statement you will stand on the right, if you disagree, go to the right.'

The class nodded in unison, all of them were sure they'd be doing an icebreaker in ALL their lessons that day, but none of them really minded it. For Kanaya it was a great chance to observe how humans got to know each other.

'Okay class, I want you to partner up with someone and find out something interesting about them, then THEY will decide weather to share it with the class or not.'

The gothic girl to Kanaya's right immediately turned to face her. She was wearing jet black eye liner and lipstick that contrasted beautifully with her pale face and natural blonde hair. Kanaya could see that her dress was rather expensive and well made, probably bought online or in some specialist shop. The girl smiled faintly at her as she seemed to be staring, something that in human society was frowned upon more than troll society.

'Rose,' the girl said simply, yet kindly, in a voice that somehow reminded Kanaya of old books for reasons she was unsure of.

'Kanaya,' she replied with a smile.

'Well this task is easy, so I'll tell you mine, I'm... a lesbian.'

'To be honest, I have something that you won't beleive if I just say it, so i'll show you.' Not sure why she was trusting the girl, she wiped off a small portion of her makeup on her kneck, just enough to show Rose her grey skin. 'I'm probably being too trusting, but I'm... not huma-'

She was cut off by Rose throwing her arms around her. The girl looked at her, seriously, yet softly. 'I won't tell a soul, but... let's talk about this after class okay? Now, let's get that makeup back on you.' She said with a smile.

'Thank you' Kanaya mouthed just as Calliope began to speak again.

'Okay, who's ready to talk?' Calliope asked the class.

A young looking boy raised his hand, which was met with loud expletives from his partner. The boy was slightly dorky looking and had a pair of large glasses on. He was wearing a ghostbusters tee-shirt and his hair was a natural black.

'What's your name?' Calliope asked the boy.

'John' The boy said.

'And what's your parner chosen to tell you?'

'That his big brother, Kankri, is a famous human rights activist and blogger.'

'That is indeed interesting, now your partner has to tell everyone your secret.'

'THANK YOU!' said Johns partner.

'Okay, what did he tell you and what's your name?'

'THAT THIS DUMBASS IS INTO SOME WEIRD FILMS- LIKE HE ACTUALLY ENJOYS CON AIR, AND MY NAME'S KARKAT!'

'Well then, that was rather interesting. Anyone else?'

Rose raised her hand.


End file.
